AngelTV
by WhisperedWords12
Summary: Takes place randomly in Season 5, so don't read if you haven't seen all of it. Castiel, Dean and Sam learn the consequences of an Angel watching TV, it's just a light story, no slash. It's my first Supernatural fic, so please be nice, read & enjoy.


I don't own Supernatural.

Castiel sat on the end of the bed Dean was sleeping in. It had to be about five hours since he had come to check on the boys, only to find the TV on, the boys passed out. He was going to leave, let them get some well needed rest but stopped when he passed the TV, entranced by the drama that was unfolding on it.

He had only meant to stay for a second, just to find out what was happening. But here he sat, totally caught up in the verity of shows five hours later.

Behind him, Dean groaned then rolled over. The room was silent again. Sam usually woke up first, meaning Castiel only had to wait for the slightest movement from him before leaving.

On TV, a show focused on high school life was unfolding, filled with cheesy pickup lines and fake cheerleaders. The football team hustled around a field.

"What the hell…?" came Dean's voice behind him. Castiel didn't move, not even actually hearing him.

"Cas? Jesus, what time is it?" there was the soft brushing sound of fabric as Dean pushed the sheets back, jostling the bed as he got off it.

There was a low curse as he tripped over something in the ill lit room. It was a wonder he didn't wake Sam up. The curtains were pushed back and light flowed into the room.

Castiel blinked once as his eyes refocused after hours of watching TV in the dark.

Dean grabbed the remote and flipped the TV off. "What the hell are you doing here, Cas?"

Castiel didn't take his eyes off the blank screen. "I can see why you like TV so much. Very entertaining."

Dean shook his head and stretched, walking away from the angel. Noticing he wasn't wearing any pants, he grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on.

He walked over to Sam, shaking his shoulder roughly. "Wake up, Sammy. Daddy needs some coffee." He said with a yawn.

Sam jolted up, looking around. "What are you doing up so early?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Blame the angel." Dean grunted, jerking his thumb in Castiel's direction. The angel was standing by the door, his head slightly cocked, looking at the two boys trying to function at this hour in the morning.

Sam yawned loudly. "What's so important that you couldn't just call Cas?"

"Nothing. He was watching TV." Dean said roughly before going into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Sam blinked before pushing himself out of bed, shaking his head slightly. "Never thought I'd see the day." He said, half to himself. He got up and stretched, then went in search for his clothes.

"See the day what?" Cas asked as Sam toughed on a fresh shirt.

"Nothing Cas, it's just weird having an Angel around watching TV. How long have you been here?" he said, yanking his pants up.

"Five hours."

Sam fumbled with his jeans, almost losing them. "Jesus Cas, five hours? Nothing's even on at that time."

Cas cocked his head. "You have 300 channels. Something is always on."

The bathroom door opened and Dean slipped out, Sam taking his place. "Course something's on. Just nothing you could call good."

Dean shrugged into a jacket and knocked on the bathroom door. "Cas and I will meet you at the diner."

"The diner?" Cas asked as Dean opened the door, ushering him through.

"Yes the diner. In which to eat food." He put a hand on the angel's back and pushed him through the door. "Let's go."

"I have to disagree. I've got work to do."

Dean didn't even stop walking. "Right, your little God hunt. How's that working out for you?"

Cas remained silent. "If you can spend five hours watching TV, then you have time for a coffee."

Castiel sighed, but followed Dean to the local diner, a small establishment with paint chipping of the walls and door. It had wide windows and from outside, you could see a long counter in the far corner, tables and chairs dotting the rest of the space.

As they entered, a few people looked up. A waitress in her late teens took one look at Dean and straightened her clothing before quickly making her way to the table the boys were sitting at.

"Can I help you boys?" she said with a blazing smile.

Dean looked up at her and smiled. "Yes, I think you can." He said with a wink. "No, I'm going to order for my brother too if you don't mind, sweetheart."

"That's not a problem." She said, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Three coffees, the special with a side of bacon, and short stack of pancakes."

Dean looked over at Cas, waiting for him to ask for anything. Castiel remained silent, the waitress not even noticing.

"Alright, I'll have your order in just a moment." She gave Dean one last long look before slinking away. Dean leaned over, watching her until she slipped into the kitchen.

Dean sighed and looked up at Cas. "Dude, you should have ordered something."

"I'm not hungry."

"You may not be hungry, but when we met Jimmy, he ate down his meal faster then you can say 'hungry'." He said, looking out the window for his brother.

"Jimmy doesn't need to eat. I have all he needs to sustain him."

Dean leaned over and rapped on Castiel's head lightly. "Jimmy you in there? I tried for you bud, I really did."

The door opened and Sam walked in, looking around. Dean waved him over.

Dean got up so Sam could slide in next to the window. The waitress hurried over, carrying their coffees. She put them on the table then looked over to Sam, confused.

"Who is this?" she asked as she reached into her pocket, fishing out her notepad.

"This is my brother." Dean said.

Her eyes darted from Sam to Cas, confused. Finally she turned to Castiel. "I'm sorry, what can I get you? It's on the house." She said with an easy smile, probably for Dean's sake.

"Nothing for me." Cas said, looking down.

Dean shook his head. "He'll have a short stack of pancakes.

Castiel looked up but Dean stopped any objection he had. "You have to eat Cas. Besides," he glanced over at the waitress. "It won't go to waste." He said with a wink.

The waitress jotted it down on her notepad. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Sam pulled a newspaper out of his jacket pocket and spread it out on the table in front of him, scanning it for a potential job.

"So Cas, what show could possibly have kept you watching for five hours?" Dean said, testing his coffee cautiously.

"More than one. They were… puzzling." He said with a frown. He didn't touch his coffee, not exactly sure if it was any good or how to drink it properly. Both boys made it look so easy, adding what they needed and stirring it till they were satisfied.

"Puzzling? The only crap that's on at the time is soap operas and reality TV shows." Dean said, taking a sip of his coffee, finally happy with the temperature.

"They used Biblical references I've never heard of. Kept me thinking."

"What the hell are you talking about? Have you been watching that Sunday Mass crap that's all over TV?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what?"

"A man was talking to a woman. He said, 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?'. I don't understand. She wasn't an angel. I would have been able to tell." He said seriously.

Sam clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent spitting his coffee out.

Dean just shook his head. "He didn't mean it like that. He was hitting on her, using cheesy pickup lines."

Castiel frowned. "If she really was an Angel, she wouldn't have wanted to be reminded of falling. The memories would hurt, even bring pain to her."

Sam laughed. "It's just a show Cas, they don't mean to hurt anyone's feelings."

"Hell of a show." Dean murmured.

The waitress bustled over carrying all their orders. She placed Dean's down first, followed by Sam's then Castiel's.

"Anything else?"

"No, thanks sweetheart." Dean said, waving the woman away.

Looking a little hurt, the waitress left the boys to their breakfast.

"Eat." Dean said threateningly to Castiel before turning to his food. Cas stared at his food, wondering where to start. He picked up his fork and cut into the first layer of the fluffy food, staring at it as if it could attack him at any moment.

Dean watched in a mixture of horror and amusement. He grabbed the maple syrup from in front of Sam and drowned the angel's pancakes in it. He took a pancake and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Castiel watched him with a look of uncertainty in his expression.

"What?" Dean said, his mouth full.

Even his brother looked at him weirdly. "Dude, we don't need to see that."

Dean shrugged and pointed at the pancakes. "Try one. They are good, trust me."

Castiel picked at the piece he had cut. Dean rolled his eyes. "Would I lie to you about this? I mean come on! Some things maybe, but this?"

Cas stabbed the piece and shoved it into his mouth before he could think better of it. He was surprised by how good it tasted. He quickly stabbed another.

"Good." Dean said, returning to his own food.

Sam frowned and shook his head. "There's nothing here." He said as he folded the newspaper. He tossed it into the spot next to Cas and began eating.

"So I was thinking," Dean said between bites. "TV might do you some good, teach you about the really world."

Castiel frowned. "How so?"

"Well, you could watch, see others react around each other." He said, taking another bite. His plate was more than half empty.

"I watch you two interact with others." Cas said with a frown.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, but we aren't the best company."

Cas continued to frown. "Look, all I'm saying is you could pick up a few things, learn how to get girls, make friends, that kind of stuff." Dean said.

Dean managed to clean his plate in record time, watching the others eat enviously. "We done?" He said, eager to leave.

"Yeah, almost." Sam said, only one pancake to go.

Cas still had three left untouched as he stared into space. Dean had said he could pick up a few things from watching TV.

"Cas?"

Castiel refocused on Dean. "I am done." He said, pushing his plate away.

The waitress sashayed her way over to their table, bill in hand. She laid it down on the table and collected their plates and coffee mugs.

Dean glanced at the bill, then nudged his brother and pointed to it. In neat writing at the bottom was the waitress' number.

Sam just shook his head and threw some bills on the table. "Lets go." He said, pushing Dean so he could leave the booth.

Dean slipped the bill into his pocket and sent one last wink to the waitress.

As they reached the door, Sam's cell phone rang. He waved them to the car and went in the opposite direction to answer it.

Castiel followed Dean to the car. Dean leaned on the driver's side of the car, waiting for Sam. Castiel stood on his left.

"So Cas, you coming with us today, or what?" Dean said.

"I have work to do." He said, not confirming or denying Dean's question.

"Give it a break Cas." Dean said, "God can wait."

Cas didn't say anything.

Sam was walking back to the car. "That was Bobby." He said, opening the passenger seat.

"And?" Dean said.

"There is a job here, he thinks we should check it out."

Dean nodded, then looked back over at Cas. "Last chance, you coming?"

Cas cocked his head, then nodded. Dean smiled. "Alright, lets go."

He turned around to climb into the car and Castiel slapped him full on the ass. "Let's hustle team."

Dean wipped around and glared at the angel. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

Sam cracked up and nearly fell into his seat in the Impala.

Castiel cocked his head. "I thought you told me I should take what I learned from TV and use it." He said, confused.

Dean looked like he was going to hit the angel. "Not on me!" he shrieked.

Cas just shrugged and slid into the back seat. Sam leaned back and clapped him on the back. Dean slid in and glared at him through the rear view mirror.

Castiel just stared out the window, wondering if he could get in a few more TV hours before resuming what Dean liked to call his God Hunt.

* * *

AN- The story is **COMPLETE**, at one point I was thinkning about writting more, but I have no more to go on, there wasn't even an original plot formed for the story. So, that being said, this was my first Supernatural FanFiction-the first on in the TV section. Be nice and leave a review telling me what I did right and wrong so later I can write better stories for the TV section.

Lots of love,

WhisperedWords12.


End file.
